


Sanctuary

by Ayden Isaac (Adira_Tyree)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/M, Love, Old Writing, Probably over-dramatic at this point, Romance, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, being alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adira_Tyree/pseuds/Ayden%20Isaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily knows Jason is leaving, and the pair of them share one last night together. Not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written at the height of my depression a few years back, and looking at it now it feels a bit... dramatic? I don't really know. If I recall, this was based on a dream I had. It's been... some years. I posted it to LJ in early 2010, and I know it was written before that. There's no significant reason for me posting this one first, it's just the one at the top of the page.

       We were sitting on your bed and you pulled me onto your lap, just holding me there against you and stroking my hair, running your fingers down my face. You were telling me how much you wanted to be there for me, how upset you were that you couldn't be. How sorry you were for it. We both cried and held each other.  
  
       You kissed me. Soft. Gentle. Hesitant. Then harder. Then it was like some switch in your brain went off and you just sort of mentally said fuck it and kissed me so passionately that I forgot I had ever been sad in my life, pressed me so hard against your chest that I couldn't breathe but I didn't even care.  
  
       Then you stopped, pushed me down onto the bed to lie on my back. Kissed me more. You kissed my forehead. You kissed my eyes. My nose. My lips. Then my chin. Down my jaw and onto my throat. Lifted me up and -gently- tore off my shirt and bra. Kissed down my collar, my chest, ran your hands slowly down my sides as you kissed both breasts. Kissed everything until you got down to my belt, then you took off your own shirt, then undid the belt and pulled away my pants.  
        
       Skin to skin. Laying down on top of me, you ran a hand though my hair as you pressed our foreheads together and slid an arm under my shoulders to hold me there, like we weren't quite close enough. Because we weren't close enough.  
  
       The hand in my hair slid down my side, pausing at my chest and gripping softly before going lower and slipping between my legs. Your mouth found my neck, your teeth. Everything was so soft, so gentle, so… almost afraid. Controlled. It seemed like you were afraid to let yourself go because you were afraid that in your passion you would hurt me. I kissed down your neck and held you to me. We whispered words of comfort to each other, nothing that either of us could interpret as English… but it was strong communication none the less.  
  
       Then you kissed my lips again. Fevered, grinding against me. Gods I was going mad with lust and love and want and need and ice and fire. My fingers pressed into your back so hard I thought they would break. You moved your mouth to my breasts and teased them so lightly with your tongue…  
  
       Moving down from my shoulders, the hand you held beneath me stopped under the center of my back. You refused move it out from under me - couldn't physically let go of me. Even when you took your other hand away and used it to undo your own pants, looking up at me with eyes full of so much emotion that I couldn't even see it all. As you kissed me softly, moving back to look into my eyes as you slowly pressed into me. Dropped yourself down to lie against me. Then both hands were holding me to you, one against the base of my neck, one at the base of my spine.  
  
       It was so gentle. Slow. Needing, affectionate, comforting… yet intense frenzied and insane at the same time. I would have sworn time stopped to let us just be together in this one moment forever. I don't know how long it went on for, just looking into each other's eyes, having slow, slow affectionate sex in the middle of a broken, fragmented, shard of a dream lost in time.  
  
       I remember the feel of your hands pressing into my back, and mine pressing into yours. Your skin was so soft, so warm. The way your kiss tasted. Being so fucking complete and filled with you, and still I needed you closer to me - even with you already inside of me.  
  
       You bit me.  
  
       You claimed me.  
  
       You took me. You asked me with your eyes and I answered with a moan and a plea, you placed your jaws around the nape of my neck against my shoulder, you held me against you so tightly I couldn't breathe, and you bit me harder than anyone ever has. And it hurt. It bled and you looked like you wanted to cry for causing the pain, but I held your head there. Because as much as it physically hurt, it was the most beautiful feeling I'd ever experienced.  
  
       I whimpered in your arms and you moved your hand from my neck to my cheek, brushing your thumb against my lips before kissing them with ten thousand apologies and comforts and passion, so many things I couldn't sort it all out and I didn't even care. Because I was yours, for all the god-damned world to see. And neither of us cared if it did or not. Because we knew. And it was enough.  
  
       So when we were both on the edge and couldn't take anymore, you kept on kissing me. Again and again and again. Then you tore your lips away from mine to look into my eyes as we came hard together. Panting, groaning, whimpering - spent.  
  
       We stayed like that for an age or more, it must have been. I felt so cold when you pulled away to lie next to me. Lost until you slid an arm under my neck, laying my head on your shoulder. I looked up at you and you smiled. With your arm around me, you told me I was yours, and you were mine. You kissed my forehead again, then closed your eyes. I followed your lead, pressing my lips to your neck once more, then let myself drift asleep.  
  
       When I woke up, I was alone in the bed. You were dressed, sitting in the chair, watching me. Just looking at me. When it registered that I was awake, you got up again and hugged me to you, so gently… then you told me only that you were sorry, and you kissed me. Lightly. Lovingly.  
  
       Then you were gone. You were gone and I didn't know where. And you weren't coming back. I'd never see you again. It was like you had died but still walked the earth, only as a memory.  
  
       I felt so empty.  
  
       So. Fucking. Alone.  
  
       So I pressed my fingers into the bite, just to feel the pain and know you'd been there at all, and I whispered to the empty room, "please don't go…"


End file.
